initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunta Fujiwara
Bunta Fujiwara (藤原 文太 Fujiwara Bunta) is the owner of a tofu shop in Gunma, and the father of Takumi. He used to be the No.1 downhill racer in Mt. Akina years ago, but he no longer races, preferring to guide Takumi's racing development. He is the original driver of the mysterious "white ghost of Akina" AE86 Sprinter Trueno that holds the record of the fastest downhill time at Akina. Bunta has a unique way of training his son to drive - every morning when Takumi delivers tofu. Bunta gives Takumi a cup of water which is placed in the drink holder; Takumi must not spill even a drop of it while he is driving. This is ostensibly to prevent breaking the tofu in the boot, but it forces Takumi to drive very smoothly. As for Bunta, he is still considered the best downhill racer in Akina, which is shown early in the series when he pushes the Trueno with Yuichi Tachibana in the passenger seat, lighting a cigarette while drifting around a corner. Later in the series, Takumi used the Trueno more than Bunta, so he gave the car to Takumi. While test driving a Subaru Impreza WRX STi Type R Version V on Akina, he defeated his son, inducing a AWD complex in Takumi. Bunta decided to buy the car, but hid this fact from Takumi for some time. After revealing that he was the driver, he then told Takumi to alternate between the Impreza and his Eight-Six for deliveries - another strategy to improve Takumi as a driver, showing him the potential of modern cars and the characteristics of AWD. While this shows his training strategy, it is seen that Bunta is, once again, proven to be the most formidable opponent in Akina. Bunta is thought to have been undefeated during his time as a street racer. There is some dialog between Tachibana and Koichiro Iketani that could possibly dispute this, but the vague description of events leaves the actual results up to speculation. Specifically, this dialog occurs during the Tochigi campaign (Volume 15 of the manga, or the Third Stage movie) when Tachibana explains the rivalry between Bunta and Ken Kogashiwa. According to Tachibana, Bunta and Ken completed multiple races on the Irohazaka road to determine who was truly the fastest street racer, and "on the last race that counted", Bunta won. This could mean that Bunta possibly lost one or more rounds, but this idea is never discussed further as the dialog was written solely to provide a racing pedigree for Ken's son, who had recently challenged Takumi to a race on the same road. Likes: The sound of a carburetor, tobacco, smoking Dislikes: Large cars, flashy cars with big wings (rear spoilers) Special skills: Gutter run/technique, No-steering drift/Smoking drift Appearance ` Trivia * In Initial D Arcade Stage 3 and the later instalments, Bunta is never seen smoking at any point. This is probably to keep the age rating low. The games preceding that, he smokes in the original Japanese release. * Ironically, despite owning a tofu shop, his bio states he dislikes tofu. Gallery Bunta-Fujiwara.jpg|Bunta reading a newspaper Tumblr md614oT4Uh1rpvz2ko1 500.jpg|Bunta driving his Impreza with his right hand on the steering and left hand on the gear stick 189705-SubaruImprezaWRX.jpg|Bunta's Impreza chara_013.png|Bunta's Arcade stage profile Bunta4th.jpg|Bunta in 4th Stage Bunta_Fujiwara.png|Bunta in Final stage Bunta with AE86.jpg|Bunta with the AE86 Bunta angry.jpg|Bunta being angry after seening the AE86 having scratches Screenshot_1.png|Bunta celebrating christmas Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Smokers